MAGNET songfic
by carolily
Summary: Another version of what happened on the Lal's last night in COMSUBIN. Warning: contains fluff, light lime, etc. read at your own discretion. Cololal Songfic


WARNING: This fanfiction contains mature themes, non-explicit adult content, etc. Read at your own discretion. And please, do not read if you believe that babies come from cabbages. Please. Now, if you think you can tolerate whatever you think is contained in the following piece of writing, I suggest you sit down, and enjoy!

Magnet: Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
>without warning, it spreads into a burning passion<br>my butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
>Scales dropping into your hand<em>

The light of the moon fell onto the two figures in the darkened room. No words were exchanged, but a silent understanding passed between the two figures on the bed, eyes gleaning with a mischievous glint. Slowly, gently, the tall blond (who doesn't even care to remove his bandanna, even in bed) leans over and kisses the smaller woman, calloused fingers slipping into her soft, navy-blue hair. For the first time, she made no attempt to resist, deepening the kiss and resting her hand on his chest. With a little huff, they broke apart, slightly out of breath.

_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
>Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still<em>

"Colonello, you know that if we do this, you'll be court martialed." The usual serious look reappeared in her eyes, but the icy hint behind it was gone, replaced by an almost burning passion. The man next to her just laughed, pulling her close.

"That's only if we get caught kora." He playfully caught her wrist, and kissed down her neck, making her gasp sharply. "And besides, Lal is more important to me." Smirking, he rolled on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. Ignoring her complains and angry hisses, he continued to kiss down her naked body, making her moan as quietly as she could, her skin tingling where his lips brushed against.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
>That you don't think this is a mistake<br>I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
>I want to drown in this moment of captivation<em>

Lal felt like her body was on fire, a dull, throbbing heat pulsing at the bottom of her abdomen. She could feel Colonello's hands, his lips, running up and down her body, making her whimper. It seemed like Colonello was toying with her, really, when his fingers danced lightly across her chest, making her gasp involuntarily, arching her back, striving for more contact. Chuckling quietly at her reaction to him, Colonello brought his lips up to hers again, his kiss filled with need and longing.

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
>If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve<br>The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
>I would follow you to the end of forever<em>

Tenderly, his tongue begged entrance, and although she wasn't sure of herself, Lal hesitantly gave him consent, letting him take control of the kiss. Moaning lightly, his hand snaked up into her hair again, while the other continued to explore her body, running across valleys of toned flesh and milky smooth skin.

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved  
>as if we had no time to feel tender each other<em>

Pulling back from the kiss, Colonello's clear azure eyes met Lal's dark burgundy ones. His senses seemed heighted somehow, almost like if he was high, as he pressed himself closer to her, noticing a light pink spreading in her cheeks. Smiling, he nipped her ear teasingly, as she squirmed under him, eyes glaring accusingly. Giving her a light reassuring kiss, he pulled back, shifting his weight.

_That dream has never come again  
>There is no chance in our reality<br>If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine...  
>You are everything in the world to me<em>

Lal could feel his skin against hers, but the moment was blurred, reducing her memory of that time to only little bits of images here, a feeling there. But she knew that she felt a heat that she would never again experience, never with another person. She can almost still feel her hand on his skin, nails biting, a thin line between pain and pleasure.

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
>When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?<em>

The morning came way too quickly, as Lal wordless opened her eyes and slipping off of the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Colonello was still asleep, and she would like to keep it that way. Better leave before he could try to change her mind. She probably wouldn't need much convincing; she didn't want to leave her life-and Colonello- behind.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
>That you don't think this is a mistake<br>I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
>I want to drown in this moment of captivation<em>

They meet again, at the place of the ritual, the start of changes. Lal was surprised at Colonello's appearance, but not entirely angry, despite her reaction. During the long days of solitude during two hundred years, she knew she wasn't alone. Just beyond the shores of Mafia land, was someone, the only one she knew for sure she cares for.

That night, she vowed she would remember.

_I am drawn to you like a magnet  
>Even if I left, we would find each other again<br>I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.  
>You are everything in the world to me<br>_


End file.
